


It's Hard to be a Mom

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Viktor, Canon, Dog in peril, Gen, Hiroko Loves Dogs, M/M, Those Stupid Buns, and yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: At first, Hiroko takes to Makkachin because she reminds her of Vicchan.  Later, she loves Makkachin because it's become obvious that Makkachin is now family.





	It's Hard to be a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly Week of 6/10  
> Pairing: Hiroko Katsuki/Makkachin  
> Prompts:  
>  **“Everyone knew it but you.”**  
>  **Soothe**  
>  **Zoo/aquarium**  
>  **Threatened**  
>  **Gender swap**

From the moment Viktor brought his beautiful poodle into Yu-Topia, Hiroko loved that dog. The dog Vicchan had always been Yuuri’s dog, but Hiroko had been the one to provide most of the care when Yuuri went to America and couldn’t take his dog. Losing Vicchan had destroyed Yuuri, but it had also hurt Hiroko deeply. Yuuri coming home had helped with that. She understood that her son had needed to go to achieve his dreams, and she had let him go without regret, but it was nice to have him home now. She just hoped he wouldn’t stay too long, which sounded awful, but if he stayed in Hasetsu too long, he wouldn’t be chasing his dreams. He needed to be on a much larger stage.

At least, that’s what Hiroko had thought. Then Viktor came, and Makkachin. Hiroko had seen the pictures and videos of Makkachin in her youth, of course, but seeing the real thing – it made her think of Vicchan. For the first time, those memories weren’t painful. Seeing Makkachin naturally gravitate to the same spots Vicchan had loved felt right, especially when her favorite spot turned out to be as close to Yuuri as she could get. From what Hiroko could see, she took after her owner that way, and Yuuri was being adorably dense about not getting it.

Viktor being in Hasetsu made it possible for Yuuri to both stay and chase his dreams. Spending the summer watching her son get to know his idol and fall deeper in love with the real thing than he had ever been with the man on the screen was one of the most rewarding experiences Hiroko could ever have imagined.

When they began leaving for competitions, Hiroko slid into the role of Makkachin’s caretaker very easily. It was like looking after Vicchan. At the Cup of China, when Viktor tackled Yuuri to the ice, Hiroko watched everyone react with surprise. Everyone except Makkachin, anyway. Makkachin just barked happily and sniffed at some leftover food that had become ignored as everyone discussed the “shocking” development.

Hiroko was the one to find Makkachin choking. She stroked the dog’s fur, screaming for Mari. Once Mari arrived, she didn’t need to give instructions, but she did. “Call the vet, let him know I’m bringing in an emergency. Then call Yuuri and ask him to let Viktor know so he can decide if he wants to come home early.”

Mari nodded, phone already in hand. Hiroko scooped Makkachin up and took her outside, carrying her to the car. Toshiya saw her and came out to drive, allowing Hiroko to sit in the back with Makkachin and pet her fur. “I’m sorry, Makkachin. I should have noticed you weren’t watching with us, and found you. Yuuri did very well, but he’s not in first, which is good. He won’t be as nervous going into the second part. He doesn’t do well when he has the lead, you know.” Makkachin couldn’t respond, but Hiroko didn’t need her to. She just kept petting and talking to her in soothing tones, telling her to hold on and not break dear Vicchan’s heart.

Waiting through the surgery was tense, Hiroko trying to focus on the story in the magazine she was reading about penguins in a zoo who had been discovered to be a gay couple instead of a male/female pair as they had thought. That certainly explained the lack of egg production, and it had a happy ending with the pair adopting an egg and raising it together. Hiroko had long ago accepted that her grandchildren were most likely going to be dogs, but she would admit that the thought of Viktor and Yuuri raising a child made her happy. She’d never even hint to them that they should have a child, but the fantasy of their baby was a nice way to avoid worrying about Makkachin until the vet came out.

“If you can keep her quiet and make sure she only eats soft foods for the next few days, I think she’ll make a full recovery. I’d like to keep her for observation for the day, and send her home with you tomorrow morning, if that’s all right?”

“That’s fine. If Vicchan comes home before then, can I bring him by to see her?”

“Of course, Hiroko. Just give me a call if it’s going to be after hours. She’s asleep right now – we woke her up to make sure she would wake up, but near-death is tiring, poor thing. Still, if you’d like to see her, you can come back.”

Hiroko went back long enough to pet Makkachin a couple times and then called Minako for a ride home. Yu-Topia would need her, and if Vicchan came, it would be there. It was late when he arrived, but as promised, the vet met them at the shop to let Vicchan in to see his beloved dog. Makkachin tried to bark in greeting, but Vicchan shushed her and sank to his knees beside her, crying in relief.

Once he’d composed himself, Vicchan got to his feet and faced the vet. “What do I owe you?”

“Nonsense, Vicchan, I’m taking care of it,” Hiroko said. “This happened while I was looking after her for you, so it’s my fault.”

“It is not. It is Makkachin’s fault, for getting into the buns after being told not to, and my fault, for not training her better.”

Hiroko shook her head. “If you absolutely must, take it out of Yuuri’s coaching fees. I know the poor boy’s worried about it.”

“The coaching fees I never had any intention of charging?”

“So I was right. Falling in love with Yuuri was your intention, not a side effect. I’m glad you managed to work through whatever the miscommunication there in April was.”

“Me too, even if I still don’t know what happened. When he skated my program… I was so sure that it was Yuuri calling out to me, and like a siren’s call, I had no choice but to obey. I know better now, he never meant for anyone but Yuuko to see it, but… I couldn’t think of any other reason why he’d skate that program, leak it right after World’s, finally reaching out to me.”

Hiroko hugged Viktor. “Everyone knew it but you. Yuuri’s always been that way, skating your programs to try to improve himself.”

“I know that, now. I just wish I’d known it then.”

“Come on, let’s let Makkachin rest.”

The vet coughed. “Actually, since you’re here now, it’s been 24 hours. Everything looks fine. You can take her home with you now, if you’d like.”

Viktor’s eyes shone as he petted Makkachin’s fur. “I can? Thank you so much.”

“And you can fight about it later, but the bill has already been paid, Mr. Nikiforov. I’m under orders not to tell you who paid it.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at Hiroko, who shook her head. “It wasn’t me or Toshiya. Mari might have. I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Given "Everyone knew it but you" and "gender swap", it was so very tempting to write the fic where Viktor "Airhead" Nikiforov has been misgendering his dog for over twelve years and Hiroko's the one who finally tells him.


End file.
